The present invention relates to an ophthalmic measuring apparatus, and particularly to an ophthalmic measuring apparatus including a mechanism for independently adjusting an illuminating optical system and a light receiving optical system and having a refractive wavefront measuring function.
In recent years, an optical equipment used for medicine, especially in ophthalmology, becomes widespread as an optical characteristic measuring apparatus for testing an eye function, such as refractive power of an eye or adjustment thereof, and the inside of an eyeball. For example, there is an apparatus called a photo-refractometer for obtaining the refractive power of a subject eye and a corneal shape. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-351796 discloses an optical characteristic measuring apparatus for displaying measurement data (measurement result) obtained under plural conditions, image data and/or numerical data corresponding to the measurement result. In the conventional optical characteristic measuring apparatus, the subject eye is illuminated in an alignment adjustment, and an apparatus body is moved vertically and horizontally so that a spot image of a light flux reflected by the cornea becomes coincident with an optical axis. When the spot image becomes coincident with the optical axis, the optical characteristic measuring apparatus acquires a Hartmann image and an anterior eye image and signal processes them to measure the eye characteristics. In the measurement results of these various tests, it becomes important that for example, the subject eye of a patient as a test object is put in what measurement conditions.
However, since the conventional ophthalmic measuring apparatus having the refractive wavefront measuring function includes such a mechanism that the illuminating optical system and the light receiving optical system move together, in the case of an eye for which a normal measurement is difficult to perform, there has been a case where an obtained image becomes blurred and is not suitable for image analysis. For example, there is a case where ocular optical characteristics vary according to a place even in one eye, because of an operation, an external wound, an injury, a wound, or a disease. In such a case, in the conventional automatic measurement, there has been a case where a measurement result required by a doctor can not be obtained.